


Scratch That Itch

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Scratch That Itch

**Title:** Scratch That Itch  
 **Pairing:** Ron/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1500  
 **Content:** Rimming, anal  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Written for **Porn Sunday**! Thank you to [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) for their help from start to finish (respectively).

Ron moved to the back of the room, having grown tired of the Ministry official who droned on about "sacrifice" and "valour". Yes, he was a certified war hero now, but these monthly memorials and tributes were getting a bit old. Same officials, same speeches, same stale food.

There was movement out of the corner of his eye and Ron turned his head just in time to see Draco Malfoy slipping through a side door. Ron stood and headed straight for the exit. He knew Malfoy was up to something, even now.

He'd been arrested, but Harry had spoken at his preliminary hearing. Ron hated to admit it, but it had been the right thing to do. Malfoy hadn't been cleared of wrongdoing though; they'd only made him a lesser priority. Perhaps if Ron could catch him at something, he'd earn himself some points in Auror training.

Walking quickly down the corridor, Ron caught sight of Malfoy just before he reached the auxiliary Floo.

"Oi, Malfoy," he called out, jogging the last few yards. "Where do you think you're going?"

Malfoy turned slowly, his expression smug. "I wondered if you'd follow me this time."

"What do you mean this time?" Ron asked.

"Don't act like you haven't been watching me, Weasley." Malfoy was so calm, so casual, that Ron instantly wanted to punch him. Or fuck him, he wasn't sure which, but Ron was absolutely sure Malfoy could use a good fuck.

"If I have?" Ron stepped closer and pressed a finger to Malfoy's chest. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ron wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes but Malfoy reached down and adjusted himself, hand lingering over his cock a moment longer than was proper.

"I have a date with my right hand and a dildo the size of your forearm unless you've got the balls to do it yourself." Malfoy stepped back and took a handful of Floo powder from the pot on the mantel. "Well?"

Ron didn't think twice, he just pulled Malfoy into the Floo while Malfoy called out, "Malfoy cottage!"

By the time they tumbled out of the Floo, Malfoy's robes were already open and his lips puffy and red. Ron tore his own robes off and threw them on the ground. Malfoy gripped Ron's hips, pulling them forward to grind their cocks together.

"Knew you were big," Malfoy said, then sucked hard at Ron's neck. "Fuck."

Ron tugged on Malfoy's hair, yanking his head back. Cool grey eyes widened, then that smirk was back on his lips. "Do your worst, Weasley," he drawled, rolling his hips forward again.

A growl burst from Ron's throat as he bit the joint where Malfoy's neck met his shoulder. His hands moved to Malfoy's fine silk shirt and just _ripped_ , uncaring of the damage he'd done.

Malfoy's hands dug into his hair, encouraging his head toward his chest. Ron bent and took a nipple between his teeth, his cock throbbing as Malfoy hissed. Ron worried the nub, his thumb flicking over the other, thrilled with the breathy little sounds Malfoy was making.

But he needed more. He needed that arse wrapped around his cock like a vice.

Stepping back, Ron pulled his shirt over his head then stepped out of his shoes. Malfoy watched, all pretence of cool and calm wiped away. Malfoy was just as wild and hungry as Ron was. Malfoy licked his lips as Ron pushed his trousers and pants to the floor, his cock springing up when he straightened again.

"Take the rest off, Malfoy," Ron demanded, voice hoarse with lust. "Let's see that arse."

Malfoy didn't need to be told twice. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and climbed onto his bed.

Ron gritted his teeth and squeezed the base of his cock to keep from coming as he watched Malfoy position himself on his hands and knees.

"Lube?"

"Use a spell," Malfoy replied, sounding needy and desperate.

"I'll use something else," Ron said, and got on the bed behind him. He parted Malfoy's pale arsecheeks revealing his tiny, pink hole. Bending forward and licking his entrance over and over, Ron grinned as Malfoy bucked back against him. Ron pointed his tongue and probed it into Malfoy's arsehole, slicking and loosening him before pressing a finger in alongside.

Still licking around the edge, Ron worked in a second finger, seeking Malfoy's prostate and rubbing it slowly. He lifted his head and watched as Malfoy gripped the sheets, arching his back as he pushed against Ron's fingers.

"Ready for my cock, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Wondered what was taking you so long," Malfoy replied, squeezing Ron's fingers suggestively.

Ron pulled them out and Summoned his wand. He conjured enough lube to slick his cock and pressed into Malfoy's arse in a single, slow thrust. The tight heat was practically unbearable, and he took a calming breath then began to move.

Gripping Malfoy's hips, Ron worked him slowly at first. He loved watching his cock disappear inside Malfoy's arse. It seemed impossible it should fit and yet Malfoy's hole was stretched wide and taking every inch. Malfoy dropped from his hands to his chest and shoulders, canting his arse up and pulling Ron deeper inside.

"Is that the best you can do, Weasley?" Malfoy asked breathlessly as he gripped his cock. Ron reached down and wrapped his hand around Malfoy's, stroking him in tandem for a moment.

When he released Malfoy, Ron widened his thighs and put his hands on Malfoy's waist, angling his body to slam into him hard. Malfoy grunted and groaned with each thrust.

Ron paused, but Malfoy kept the pace, rocking his hips back and fucking himself on Ron's cock.

"Fuck," Ron said softly, utterly mesmerised. Malfoy was so openly wanton and shameless; it aroused Ron beyond reason. He wanted to fuck Malfoy every which way he could think of: on his knees, riding his cock, his knees beside his ears practically bent in two.

Malfoy's eyes were shut, cheek pressed to the bed, lost in his pleasure, but Ron wanted him to know who he was with, whose cock he was so thoroughly fucking. He wanted to see Malfoy's face as he came.

"Roll over." Ron pulled out and Malfoy stared at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He rolled to his back and gripped the backs of his knees, spreading himself wide open.

Meeting those grey eyes, Ron slipped back in and thrust his hips forward, watching Malfoy wanking himself. Ron pulled Malfoy up into his lap, bending Malfoy's back awkwardly but plunging deeper inside him.

Malfoy was tense, his muscles straining, getting closer and closer to the edge. Ron snapped his hips forward and stayed there, knowing Malfoy was getting off on the sensation of being full, stretched and open. Pulling back, he did it again, watching as Malfoy's hand flew over his cock. A keening sound accompanied the spasming of his arse, and white drops of come spurted over his chest.

When Malfoy trailed his finger through the come on his stomach and sucked it into his mouth, Ron let go. He pounded into Malfoy until he came hard with a groan, spots bursting before his eyes.

Panting, Ron sat back, his spent cock slipping free, and took in every detail before him. He noticed Malfoy's sweat slicked skin, his mussed hair and red face, the marks on his body from Ron's hands and teeth and the come dribbling from his arse onto the sheets. Malfoy was utterly debauched, but unashamed and somehow nothing at all like the cold youth Ron had grown up with.

Malfoy rolled to the side and picked up a pack of cigarettes from the table. He offered the pack but Ron shook his head.

"No, thanks."

Shrugging, Malfoy took out one of the fags and held it between his lips.

"Well?" he said out of the corner of his mouth, then gestured toward it. Ron realised Malfoy's wand was on the floor somewhere.

"Right, sorry." He pressed his wand to the tip and lit it. Malfoy inhaled deeply then blew smoke up and away from Ron, though it felt like a dismissal.

"I ought to go," Ron said. "I'll be missed." Though he wasn't sure by whom, but it seemed the thing to say.

Malfoy nodded. Ron felt Malfoy's eyes on him as he gathered his clothes and dressed.

"See you around, then," Ron said awkwardly. It was hard to look at Malfoy now that he was dressed and Malfoy was still sprawled on the bed looking so thoroughly shagged.

"Weasley," Malfoy drawled as Ron took a handful of Floo powder, "the Minister's charity luncheon is next Thursday. Mother insists I go and make a donation in the family name. Perhaps I'll see you there." He took another drag off the cigarette but Ron could tell he was feigning casualness. He wanted Ron again.

"Perhaps, Malfoy." Ron grinned and stepped into the Floo. "Ron's flat!"

 _Perhaps._


End file.
